1978
A list of events in 1978 related to Star Wars merchandise. Toy Line Resease(s) Kenner releases their first action figures *Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia *Artoo-Detoo (R2-D2) *Chewbacca *See-Threepio (C-3PO) *Darth Vader *Stormtrooper *Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi *Han Solo *Jawa *Sand People *Death Squad Commander January *''Pizzazz 4'' published *'January 10' Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below published. The cover date is April February *''Pizzazz 5'' published *'February 7' Star Wars 11: Star Search published *'February 8' Star Wars Weekly 1 published *'February 12' Splinter of the Mind's Eye published *'February 15' Star Wars Weekly 2 published *'February 22' Star Wars Weekly 3 published *'February 29' Star Wars Weekly 4 published March *''Pizzazz 6'' published *'March 8' Star Wars Weekly 5 published *'March 14' Star Wars 12: Doomworld published *'March 15' Star Wars Weekly 6 published *'March 22' Star Wars Weekly 7 published *'March 29' Star Wars Weekly 8 published April *''Pizzazz 7'' published *'April 5' Star Wars Weekly 9 published *'April 11' Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords published *'April 12' Star Wars Weekly 10 published *'April 19' Star Wars Weekly 11 published *'April 26' Star Wars Weekly 12 published May *'Pizzazz 8 published *'May 3' Star Wars Weekly 13 published *'May 9' Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon published *'May 10' Star Wars Weekly 14 published *'May 17' Star Wars Weekly 15 published *'May 24' Star Wars Weekly 16 published *'May 31' Star Wars Weekly 17 published June *'Pizzazz 9 published *'June 7' Star Wars Weekly 18 published *'June 14' Star Wars Weekly 19 published *'June 21' Star Wars Weekly 20 published *'June 27' Star Wars 15: Star Duel published *'June 28' Star Wars Weekly 21 published July *'Pizzazz 10 published *'July 4' Marvel Special Edition Featuring Star Wars 3 published *'July 5' Star Wars Weekly 22 published *'July 12' Star Wars Weekly 23 published *'July 19' Star Wars Weekly 24 published *'July 25' Star Wars 16: The Hunter published *'July 26' Star Wars Weekly 25 published August *'Pizzazz 11 published *'August 2' Star Wars Weekly 26 published *'August 9' Star Wars Weekly 27 published *'August 16' Star Wars Weekly 28 published *'August 22' Star Wars 17: Crucible published *'August 23' Star Wars Weekly 29 published *'August 30' Star Wars Weekly 30 published September *'Pizzazz 12 published *'September 6' Star Wars Weekly 31 published *'September 13' Star Wars Weekly 32 published *'September 20' Star Wars Weekly 33 published *'September 26' Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes published *'September 27' Star Wars Weekly 34 published October *'Pizzazz 13 published *'October 4' Star Wars Weekly 35 published *'October 11' Star Wars Weekly 36 published *'October 18' Star Wars Weekly 37 published *'October 24' Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble published *'October 25' Star Wars Weekly 38 published November *'Pizzazz 14 published *'November 1' Star Wars Weekly 39 published *'November 8' Star Wars Weekly 40 published *'November 15' Star Wars Weekly #41 published *'November 17' The Star Wars Holiday Special airs on CBS (8:00p - 10:00p EST) *'November 21' Star Wars 20: Deathgame published *'November 22' Star Wars Weekly #42 published *'November 28' Star Wars Weekly #43 published December *'Pizzazz 15 published *'December 6' Star Wars Weekly #44 published *'December 12' Star Wars Weekly #45 published *'December 19' Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord published *'December 20' Star Wars Weekly #46 published *'December 27' Star Wars Weekly #47 published External Links * ---- Category:Years